1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor connected with a pointing device for adjusting images on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art computer monitor, such as a desktop monitor or a liquid crystal display, commonly has several control buttons for adjusting and calibrating images on a screen. Although different monitors have similar control modes of operations, they use quite different control buttons installed on their housings to adjust their images. The control buttons not only make mechanical structures in the monitors very complicated, but also create a headache for a user to familiarize operations of the control buttons.
In order to avoid using the control buttons, monitors with fewer control buttons have been developed to adjust and calibrate images. Such monitors use a control button installed on their housings to initiate a display control program by inputting image adjustment and calibration icons through a window-based user interface. Although this design can greatly simplify mechanical structures in the monitors and can make controls of the images fairly easy, it still requires the user to become familiar with uses of the control button.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a monitor connected to a pointing device to solve the above mentioned problems.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a monitor connected to a computer and a pointing device providing input signals, the monitor comprising:
a screen;
an on-screen display (OSD) control unit for displaying on-screen images on the screen;
a monitor control unit for controlling operations of the on-screen display control unit;
an input-output control unit for receiving the input signals and passing them to the computer and the monitor control unit;
wherein when the monitor control unit detects a predetermined xe2x80x9cOSD startxe2x80x9d signal presented within the input signals, the monitor control unit triggers the OSD control unit to display the on-screen images, and then the operations of the OSD control unit are controlled by the input signals.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a user can easily adjust and calibrate images on the screen without using buttons on the monitor.